A New Chapter
by xmiszYoux
Summary: The Mermaid Melody goes for a trip i hawaii, thinking everything is ok under the sea bhut could they be wrong HamasakixRina HanonxNagisa bhut mostly LuciaxKaito First Fanfiction
1. A New Day

**Brand New Day …**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°

It was none-uniform day at school.

Hey Lucia Hurry Up we are going to be late!!'' Hanon shouted at the door

''ok, ok'' Lucia yelled back

Lucia had her haired down part curled and part straightened, she wore sleeve-less pink top, and wore a white small cardigan up to her chest, she wore red skirt and her boots. As for Hanon she wore an Aqua short sleeve top with 2 bracelets white and blue, she wore a light blue skirt.

'Lucia come on I'm leaving now' Hanon shouted on her way to the door, then Lucia ran down the stairs catching up with her.

'Wow! Lucia you are so cute with those clothes, let me guess who is it for?' Hanon said sarcastically and a giggle.

'Hanon! You can't say much look at you' Lucia said with an annoyed voice.

'Ok, just messing with you, come on lets go' as Hanon ran with Lucia, they made it before the bell rang.

'That was a close one' said Hanon catching her breath

'I know what you mean' Lucia said it also catching her breath as she sat down then she heard a voice coming from behind her.

'Nice clothes Lucia' Kaito whispered in her ear and winked as Lucia turned round

'Umm… thanks' Lucia still catching her breath

_Kaito better not be pervert today_ Lucia thought

End Of Chapter


	2. Picnic In The Sunset

**Picnic in the Sunset**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º

'Hey Lucia want to go to the beach?' Kaito asked 'Sure why not' Lucia replied with a smile. 'Cool Meet me in the beach at 5:30' Kaito said and walking away

At the end of the day Hanon, Rina and Lucia walked together all the way to the Pearl Bath.

'Hey Lucia why are you acting so silent? Oh wait I know, Kaito asked you out didn't he, where are you going with him and can I come?' Hanon said at the same time nudging Lucia' Hanon stop it and we are going to the beach and no you can't come' Lucia replied. 'Wait Kaito asked you out and you are going to the beach?' Rina said 'Yea why?' Lucia replied in confusion 'Because Hamasaki asked me to go to the beach also about 5:30, I think' 'Cool we can go together then' Lucia said 'Hey can I come im going to be alone because Coco, Noelle, Caren and Seria are going to a carnival and I don't want to go to a carnival I have been there for a million times oh please 'Hanon Pleaded. 'OK ok' Lucia and Rina said together 'YES!!' Hanon Shouted jumping up and down

_Hanon better not embarrass me_, Lucia Thought

_Arggh! Why did I have to agree to this_, Rina Thought also

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º

**At the beach**

As Rina, Hamasaki, Lucia and Hanon sat down Hanon decided to bring food just in case

After they all had eaten Kaito asked Hamasaki about what kind of guy is he? 'Well, I guess im the kind of guy that likes different kind of sports and kind of like changes you?' Hamasaki said' Well… I guess im the kind of guy who hates changes.' Kaito replied 'Hey have you got a feeling that some guys like your girlfriend?'Hamasaki asked 'Yea kind of this guy called Darien asked where Lucia was, and I just kept on saying I don't know and he keeps on asking still so I told where Lucia was' Kaito said 'Same here but its that new kid name Mark something he keeps on giving me looks im like im going to whack you if you keep on staring at me like that.' Hamasaki replied' Well if you have been listing to me and Lucia you would of have known' Rina said as she got up and walked away Hamasaki followed to say sorry. 'So what about you Lucia you going to tell me?'  
Kaito asked and Lucia looked at him 'Maybe you should listen once and a while' as she walked off. Hanon looked at Kaito and told him the story then Kaito ran to catch up to Lucia _I guess im alone_ Hanon thought as she packed up 'Hey Hanon wanna go to the park with me?' Nagisa Shouted 'Sure help me pack up first, and I will go with you.' She said as she wave at him.

'Lucia im sorry if I don't listen to you all the time' Kaito said as he and Lucia walked around the beach' It's ok Kaito' as she stop and gave him a kiss which he gladly returned

Rina and Hamasaki walked together to Rina's place

'Sorry I didn't listen to you Rina' Hamasaki said with a sad face. But Rina tried to ignore it so Hamasaki hold her hand and kiss her lightly on her lips then after they parted a smile was formed in Rina's face as well has Hamasaki


	3. The Trip To Hawaii

**The Trip**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Caren, Noelle, Lucia, Hanon, Rina Seira!' Coco Shouted has she ran upstairs to Lucia's room 'Look what I just won! A free trip to Hawaii!!!' Coco said as she jumped up and down

'Oh My days did you?!' everybody said at once rushing to Coco seeing if it was true and it was.

'How many tickets are there?' Hanon said 'Uhm… it says about 10' Coco scanning the information.

'Hey why don't you invite the guys if they want to come along with us' Karen suggested 'Sure' Rina, Hanon and Lucia said at the same time everybody laughed.

'So what time are we leaving' Seria asked

'Uhm… before 10:45am' Coco said still scanning and she looked up and saw Caren and Noelle packing their things getting ready

'Where are we going to stay?' Caren asked 'Hey I got a friend who lives there maybe I can ask if we can stay there for a while' Hanon said looking for her suitcase.

'OK it's sorted' Lucia said packing also

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Hey Kaito Coco won a trip to Hawaii and I was wondering… if you would like to come' Lucia said blushing

Kaito stared at her 'Sure. Why not? What time are we leaving?' Kaito asked

'Uhm before 10:45am' Lucia said as they walked together then Kaito holded Lucia's hand and kiss her on her lip passionately they stood there for a while and after they parted Kaito walked Lucia home

'Cool we will leave around 10:15am' Nagisa said on the phone

'Great see you then love you … bye' Hanon said and put the phone down and then Rina called Hamasaki about it also.

Seria trying to find a summer hat and looking at her purse if she got money, so she can buy some accessories.

'He said yes!' Lucia ran to the girls jumping up and down so did Nagisa' Hanon said 'So did Hamasaki' Rina said as she put the phone down 'alright lets get ready then' Noelle said as she went to her bed "Good Night" Noelle said " Good Night" every one replied

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Finding the terminal****, the flight**

'Hey Guys have you found our flight yet?' Noelle asked her sister Caren

'Yea ages ago' Caren said has she sat down 'so where is Lucia Hanon and Rina?' Seira asked after she brought candy.

'Where do you think they are?' Coco said giggling 'Good point' said Seria giggling

"Hey guys come on its boarding time" Hanon shouted

The flight attendant pointed where they would sit there where 4 seats

In row 14 there was Hanon, Nagisa Caren and Noelle, in row 15 there was Coco, Seira Rina and Nagisa. And Kaito and Lucia sat opposite seat from 15 so they where in the window which everybody thought that it would be perfect to give them that seat.

'Kaito can you put my bag up there too' Lucia said handing him her bag

'No' Kaito joked 'You Meany' Lucia said frowning; Kaito laughed and grabbed her bag and putted it away. And sat down beside her and kissed her lightly on the lip which she gladly returned everybody looked at them but Lucia was looking out the window.

Then Kaito saw them staring at him 'What?' Kaito said in annoyed voice. 'Get a room.' Coco said and started laughing and everybody turned around continuing what they left of after they saw Kaito kissed Lucia then Lucia turned around and slept on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito sighed _I don't know how Lucia handles them must be hard_ thenKaito and feel asleep

After another minute the plane took of and Seira felt sick so Coco gave her a barf bag

After an hour Lucia woke up and found Kaito asleep

_Awh__ isn't he adorable when he sleeps_ Lucia thought

Lucia stood up and went to the toilet Rina woke up and found that Hamasaki was watching a comedy so Rina kissed his cheek and said 'Can I watch with you?'

'Sure' Hamasaki said pulling her closer to him but before they kissed Caren and Noelle said 'Get a room' and Caren and Noelle continued to watch 'Terminator : The Sarah Conner Chronicles' Coco and Seira was playing a game but Coco kept on losing so she decided to watch "Ratatouille" so did Seira

Hanon and Nagisa was also watching but it was about romance which Nagisa hated but he hated it so he decided to listen to music instead

Lucia came back and found Kaito awake

'Where did you go' Kaito asked worried 'Toilet…' Lucia pointed as she sat back down and Kaito leaned over Lucia and kissed her and after they parted Kaito said 'Can you blame me for worrying' 'No' Lucia said with a smile

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**In The Airport**

'Where are we going to stay?' Nagisa asked

'We are going to stay around my friend's house' Hanon replied getting her bag

'Oh is it a girl or a boy' Nagisa asked curious 'Well my friend is a He and he lives with his little sister about 7 years old I think' Hanon replied and holded his hand he smiled at her.

'So what time is he going to pick us up?' Coco asked as she sat down after getting her bags

'He said round about 3:15pm what time is it anyway?' Hanon said still holding Nagisa's hand.

'It's about 3:00pm' Seira looked at her orange watch 'So what are we going to do for 15min' Noelle asked 'I know we can go around and get something to eat' Caren suggested 'Why not?' Rina said while Hamasaki wrapped his arms around Rina's waist and pulling her closer to him

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**End Of Chapter … Hope you like it so far this is my first Fanfiction **


	4. Friends House

**Friend's house**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Outside the airport**

'Wow that was the best meal ever' said Coco 'what time is it?' asked Seira

'Oh its 3:13pm, come on we got to go outside and find him' said Hanon holding Nagisa's hand Coco and Seira was playing "Eye Spy" Hanon found her friends little sister 'Hanon! Over here follow me!' Crystal shouted they followed her and found the car.

'Nice to see you again Hanon' said Mark he was the same height has Kaito dark brown hair and Green eyes. 'Back at you' Hanon said still holding Nagisa's hand showing Mark that she's already taken, But he didn't really care but he saw Lucia packing up the bags, Mark saw her so he decided to help 'Hello my name is mark yours' Mark asked kindly Lucia looked at him 'Hello Mark my name is Lucia' Lucia said smiling and blushing then Kaito saw her reaction and everybody moved away from him knowing that he was jealous.

_He better not touch Lucia_ thought Kaito as Lucia sat next to him

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Marks Place**

'Well this is my place' Mark said opening the light everybody gasped in amazement 'I've seen better' said Kaito still not sure about this guy 'Hey do you mind sleeping in the same room like only 5 people' asked Mark looking at Lucia and then turned to Hanon what was her decision 'Uhm sure why not' 'Ok then its settled' Mark said leading them to the rooms

'Hey Mark where is the bathroom' Lucia asked 'Oh follow me' Mark leading her

'Hey Lucia help me with my suitcase I can't open it' Kaito said with an annoyed look then Lucia turned around and noticed the look that he had 'Uhm…Mark can you show it to me later' Lucia said Mark nodded and walked off.

'Kaito are you ok?' Lucia said and sat down beside

'Yea… Why wouldn't I be?' Kaito said sitting on the bed with Lucia

'Well you seem kind of jealous because he might have a crush on me.' Lucia said putting her hand on his trying to calm him down.

'Well maybe…' Kaito said pulling her closer to him

"Don't worry about it, it is not like im going with him' Lucia said as she move closer to him. Then Kaito smiled and then kissed Lucia passionately then they feel on the bed making Kaito on top of Lucia they stayed there for a while

'Yuck!! Guys its time to eat" Seira said not knowing she was there and that they left the door open "Some times you two need a room" Coco said giggling.

Lucia pushed Kaito away so that she can sit up "Fine then but didn't we jus ate in the airport?" Lucia said sitting with Kaito on the bed "That was 2hours ago" Caren said as she came up.

"Fine then" Lucia said rolling her blue eyes as Seira, Coco and Caren went downstairs

"Come on Kaito lets get downstairs" Lucia said going out the door

"Ok" Kaito knew that Mark planned the dinner

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**The Dinner**

"Hey Mark how old are you?" Coco asked eating her food

"15 what about you guys?" Mark asked

"15 years young" Coco laughed and continued to eat

"14" said Caren and Noelle

"15" Hamasaki said as he finished eating

"14" Rina said taking a sip from her cup

"13" Nagisa said pushing his food away since he finished

"14" Hanon said smiling

"15" Kaito said still eating

"What about you Lucia?" Mark said looking at her and smiling

"14" Lucia said smiling back then took a sip on her drink.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Well Goodnight guys" Lucia said as she closed the light and went to sleep with Kaito

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

End Of Chapterr


	5. To the beach

**The Next Day**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey I got an idea lets go to the beach since its really sunny outside?" said Coco wearing a yellow sunhat and wearing her bikini

"We will go later" said Lucia as she went upstairs to get ready to go to the beach

"I will come with you Coco" Seira said as she ran downstairs wearing her swimsuit

"Wait for us" Caren and Noelle said running downstairs "Yay! This is going to be great" Noelle said

_I might find some hot guys in the beach also_ Coco smiled as she thought "Hey

Wait for me" Nagisa said running with Hanon "We brought a volleyball just encase" Rina said with Hamasaki

"What about Lucia and Kaito are they coming or not?" Hanon asked

"Lucia and Kaito are coming later" Caren said with a smile

"Ok guys ready" Mark said

"Oh Yes!" everybody shouted at the same time

"Ok I will drop you guys in the town and just keep on going straight and you will find the beach" Mark said with a smile

"Aren't you coming Mark?" asked Crystal playing with her hat

"Maybe later I'm a bit busy right now sorry guys." Mark said

"It's ok" Coco said

"See you Later Lucia" Hanon said as they walked away

"Ok then" Lucia said as she closed the door

"I guess it's just us two" Kaito said as he sat down in the couch and turned on the radio

"So are you going to the beach later Kaito?" Lucia asked

"Yea you?" Kaito said as Lucia sat down beside him

"Of Course" Lucia smiled and sat next to him

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**The Beach**

"Wow look at that sea it looks so nice" Seira said as she was about to step on it but Rina stopped her "Are you sure you want to go to the water Seira?" Rina said "Arggh… good point so what shall we do then?" asked Coco "I know we can look around and find something to do." Noelle said

_Wow Noelle is really the smart one maybe I can go and find a guy_. Coco thought

"Ok then meet here after an hour" Seira suggested and walked of with Crystal

"Hey Hanon want to get an Ice-Cream?" Nagisa asked"Sure" Hanon said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey Caren wanna go for a swim?" Noelle asked "Sure" They went where people wouldn't see them and they jumped into the sea "Ahh… this water feels so nice" Caren said "You said it" Noelle laughed

"Seira want to make a sandcastle?" Crystal suggested "Sure" Seira smiled and they started building their sand castle

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Back at the house

Kaito was kissing Lucia passionately at the same time lying on the couch

"Wow you two must love each other a lot by kissing like that" Mark Laughed and Lucia turned around and blushed as she got off Kaito and went up stairs to get change ready to go to the beach Kaito just ignore what he just said

"Hey Kaito you going to the beach?" Mark asked as he sat down

"Yea…" Kaito said waiting for Lucia so that they can go

"Kaito im ready come on lets go" Lucia carrying a bag for her Bikini

"Yea Ok" Kaito got up and walked with Lucia to the beach

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey Lucia Hey Kaito what did you do in the house?" Hanon nudged Lucia "Hanon cut it out" Shouting at Hanon

After an hour

"Guys come on lets go home its getting late!" Rina Shouted while walking back home with Hamasaki

"Hey where is Lucia?" Seira asked and Hanon came and pointed where they where everybody looked Lucia was in her mermaid form on a rock and making out with Kaito everybody giggled

"Lucia!! Kaito!! Get a room!!" Hanon yelled Lucia stopped and turned around

"Where are you guys going?" Lucia shouted Kaito turned around

"Home. Are you coming or not?" Coco yelled

"Fine" Lucia swam to the beach with Kaito

"Nagisa race you to the house" Hanon said "Sure. Who every wins have to kiss the person who loses." Nagisa said smirking "Fine bring it on"

As they both ran to the house

Hamasaki walked slowly with Rina laughing about a certain movie

_Arggh I can't believe I didn't find a guy I liked man this sucks_ Coco thought in a sad look and looking at the sea

Crystal and Seira skipping all the way home and playing Eye Spy.

Caren and Noelle where all ready in the house because the other lot was so slow.

"Hey Lucia wanna race to the house and who ever loses has to give the person a massage" Kaito said smirking at Lucia "Fine and the loser has to sleep in the balcony with just a pillow" Lucia smiled "Bring it on" and they started running.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At the house**

"What took you guys so long" Noelle asked as she helped Mark prepare the dinner "Long story" Coco said

Nagisa won the race and Hanon groaned before she kissed him as for Kaito and Lucia had there race Lucia actually won "Ha Beat Ya!" Lucia said catching her breath "Fine then" Kaito sat down beside her

"Hehe… You have to give me a massage and sleep in the balcony with just a pillow" Lucia laughing "Arggh I cant believe I lost to a girl" Kaito Laughed and then smirked

After the meal everybody took a bath and after Lucia got changed she lied down on the bed and Kaito gave her a massage and she point out the balcony where he was going to sleep "Do I have to" Kaito said and making puppy dog eyes "Yes" Lucia said smirking "You cant make me sleep outside stood up and looked at Lucia"Oh really" Lucia stood up and kissed Kaito _Yes he took the bate_ Lucia thought still kissing Lucia

Then Lucia slowly pushed Kaito the balcony he still didn't realized it then Lucia pushed him away so that they parted their kiss and then Lucia closed the balcony door "Told ya" Lucia said smirking and laughing

"Lucia open up" Kaito banged on the door Lucia closed the blind and went to sleep

After 2 hours …

Coco was still awake watching a comedy and as Coco opened the door Kaito came up and ran upstairs on his tip-toes _Man what's up with him?_ Coco thought as she sat down

Kaito opened the door and found Lucia asleep on the bed all on her own so he decided to wake her up.

"Kaito!! What are you doing here?" Lucia sat up

"I can't sleep outside it's to cold" Kaito said sitting on the bed with her

"Fine" Lucia said lying back on the bed so did Kaito

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. The Rainy Day And Playing Hide And Seek

**The rainy day and hide and seek**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Argh… it's raining… so bored" Coco said while looking at the window

"Where are the couples?" Caren asked coming in eating her toast

"Well Nagisa and Hanon are still asleep probably they won't wake up about 9:38am; Hamasaki and Rina are upstairs watching a horror..."In the morning?" Noelle came into the room with Seira "Yea I know I said that to them but they didn't care and last but not least Kaito and Lucia are in the kitchen." Caren said

**With Hamasaki +& Rina…**

"Hey what shall we watch we finished the horror now what shall we do?" Rina said Leaning on Hamasaki's shoulder." I know we can go downstairs and see what everybody are doing" Hamasaki suggested.

"Good Idea" Rina said kissed Hamasaki a kiss so they ran down stairs to find everybody just sitting down

"So you got nothing to do also?" Coco said looking at them "Yep" Hamasaki said with a laugh

**With Nagisa +&Hanon**

Hanon woke up and found Nagisa still asleep after 3min he woke up

"Good Morning Nagisa" Hanon said as Nagisa sat up "What time did you woke up?" Nagisa said

"About 5 min ago, wanna go down stairs?" Hanon said as she got up

"Sure" Nagisa also got up and followed Hanon

And they found everybody awake

"Did you guys have a nice sleep?" Seira asked "Yea of course" Hanon and Nagisa said and stared at each other and everybody laughed

"So where are Kaito and Lucia?" Hanon ask as she sat down with Nagisa

"In the kitchen." Coco said looking out the rain

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lucia was holding 2 pancakes on her plate with butter and strawberry syrup

"Hey what about me?" Kaito asked with a smirk "Well you can share with me." Lucia said as she sat down next to Kaito "Thanks" Kaito said pulling Lucia close to him their head was close to each other then Lucia pulled away so that she can eat her pancake so did Kaito as they finished she got up and washed the dishes

"Hey Lucia let me do the dishes I cant let the guest do the work." Mark showed up with some groceries and putted on the table "it's ok" Lucia said as she finished washing the dishes.

"Well at least let me help you out." Mark said and smiled at Lucia and Lucia smiled back _Argh its Mark again_ Kaito thought staring at him and Lucia

As Lucia was helping putting the dishes back in place Mark putted his hands on Lucia's Lucia noticed and she putted her hand away from his "Sorry" Mark said "Its ok" Lucia looking the other direction "Come on Lucia lets go and see what everyone's doing" Kaito said with a jealous look so Lucia stood up and went with him to find everybody was there

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"What did you guys do in the Kitchen it doesn't take 45 minutes to have your breakfast" Hanon said "Hanon cut it out I was helping Mark do the dishes." Lucia said as she sat down and Kaito followed him "Oh really shall I ask Mark if it's true" Hanon said "Its true" Mark showed up and looked at Lucia and Kaito.

Kaito was giving him evil look and pulling Lucia close to him Mark looked the other way

"So what shall we do?" Lucia said "I know we can play hide and seek" Seira and crystal said "Well I guess" Hanon said "Yay! Im it…1...2...3...4..."said Crystal everybody ran around the house finding a place to hide

Coco, Noelle and Caren hid in the bathroom Caren hid on the bath tub lying down Noelle was be hide the door and Coco was hiding in the basket

Seira and mark hid I his bed room

Nagisa Hanon Rina and Hamasaki hid in their rooms Kaito and Lucia hid in their room also but they both hid in the closet which was a bit small but both of them can fit. "Man we should of hid somewhere else." Lucia said leaning on Kaito's chest." Lucia complained "Nah I think we should stay here if we go out of this closet Crystal might see us." Kaito said holding Lucia's waist.

After Crystal found everybody they played a couple of times and then got bored

"Hey Coco what time is it?" Lucia asked "It is 4:30pm" Coco said looking at her watch "Well im going up stairs" Lucia went up stairs Mark looked at her Kaito looked at Mark so he followed Lucia

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lucia went to the room and closed the door and lied down on the bed and turned on some music. Kaito opened the door and closed it.

"You ok" Kaito asked as he lied down on the bed with Lucia putting his arms around Lucia's waist "Yea just a bit sleepy" Lucia said Kaito smiled and kissed her forehead and they soon drifted of to sleep

"I think im going to check on Lucia" Hanon said went upstairs and found Kaito and Lucia was sleeping into each others arms _Hehe… they are so cute when they sleep into each others arms_ Hanon said

"So how's Lucia?" Rina asked "She's asleep" Hanon said to Rina "Ok"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	7. Shopping For Jealous

**Note…**

**I don't know what could the title be soo …**

**Enjoy**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey Kaito im going to help Mark with the groceries." Lucia said while getting her bag "Why can't he just do it himself?"

Kaito said as he stood up and walked over to Lucia "Well im going anyway." Lucia said kissing Kaito _what shall I do I can't let her go with that guy_ Kaito thought

"Sometimes you two need a room." Mark said laughing while opening the door "Come on Lucia lets go" Mark said Lucia parted her kiss and said goodbye

"Lucia wanna go to the beach?" Kaito asked

Lucia looked at him_ I guess he is kind of jealous_ Lucia thought "Sure"

"Great. Meet me at the beach at 3:30pm" Kaito said "Only 30mins?" Mark said "Yea got a problem with that." Kaito said with a annoyed look at Mark "No" Mark said "Ok then see ya in 30 mins" Lucia said waving

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Rina and Hamasaki**

"Rina wanna go to the park with me?" Hamasaki said "Sure why not" Rina said with a smile, as they got there they lied down on the grass.

"This is so romantic" Rina Laughed Hamasaki got up and so did Rina they kissed for a while and feel down back in to the grass. "Rina Hamasaki! Stop acting like Kaito and Lucia" Coco yelled at them Seira laughed "Stop being like Hanon telling us like that like get a room…" Rina said blushing and having an annoyed look then Coco laughed "Ok, ok I will stop being like Hanon!" Coco said crossed armed "Want to get ice-cream Seira" "Yep" Seira said jumping up and down

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hanon and Nagisa Caren and Noelle**

Hanon and Nagisa were kissing until Caren and Noelle intruded them  
"Woohoo… some one needs a room." Caren said Noelle laughed and feel on the ground "Now I know how Lucia feels" Hanon said laughing "Can you leave us alone please." Nagisa said holding Hanon's waist Hanon blushed

"Sure… we will be back 10mins ok?" Noelle said "Sure ok bye" Hanon said after they left Hanon and Nagisa continued there talk.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**With Kaito and Lucia**

"Hey Kaito!" Lucia shouted waving at Kaito he waved back

"Kaito are you ok you seem kind of jealous when I went to help Mark with the groceries?" Lucia said holding Kaito's hand "Well yea kind of I just don't like it when he is with you it feels like he is going to take you away from me." Kaito said with a sad face "Kaito…" Lucia whispered then Lucia kissed him "I will never leave you just remember that…" Lucia whispered into Kaito's ear. "Ok" Kaito said and kissed her back

"Hey Kaito want to go for a swim?" Lucia said "Sure" Kaito said as both of them ran to the water.

Then Lucia swam to the rock before Kaito so she decided to play a little trick on him when Kaito went to the rock he was looking for Lucia then Lucia pulled him under the water "Looking for me?" Lucia said and kissed Kaito they submerged and they parted, they both smiled to each other and hugged "Lucia!! Kaito!! Get a flipping room" Hanon yelled Lucia turned around "Shesh" Lucia said and Kaito laughed "Meet you back in the house" said Lucia "Your on"Kaito said

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**End Of Chapter**


	8. Surfing Competition

**The Surfing Competition **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

After they got back home they all feel asleep since it was really late.

Mark was already in bed by that time so everybody tip-toed all the way to there rooms

**In the morning**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Good morning Coco" said Caren and Noelle and they said it with a small yawn hidden "Good morning had a nice sleep?" coco said as she got her toast and took a bite "Yea you?" "Not really since we came really late Seira was snoring soo… "Can you blame me" Seira said eating her cereal "Yes" Coco said still tired , Caren and Noelle laughed as they go to the kitchen and get their breakfast Caren just had toast with butter with sugar and as for Noelle she had a pancake with syrup

"Kaito and Lucia still asleep" Caren said "Yep"

"What about Rina, Hamasaki and Hanon and Nagisa?" Seira asked

"Nope, they went for a walk" Coco said closing her eyes

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**With Kaito and Lucia**

Lucia woke up and found Kaito was still asleep so she gave him a kiss then she blushed then Kaito opened his eyes "Thankyou for that kiss Lucia" Kaito said and laughed "You're welcome" Lucia said laughing back

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey where back!!" Hanon shouted "Welcome back how was your date?"

"It was good" Hanon said Nagisa went over to help mark with the dinner

"Hey is Lucia still asleep?"

"Yep" Coco replied as she opened the door she went for a walk Seira followed

As for Caren and Noelle they went for a swim

"Im going to check on Lucia." Sure" Nagisa said as he watched TV

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hanon went upstairs and saw the door was open

_Maybe I should sneak and see what they are doing_ Hanon thought with a smirk

Then she saw Kaito and Lucia kissing on the bed as Kaito opened his eyes and looked at the door Hanon hid after Kaito saw her_ Man did Kaito saw me_ Hanon thought nervously

_Man she is going to ruin it like always_ Kaito thought and then he pulled the blanket over Him and Lucia

"Kaito what the heck are you doing" as Lucia parted their kiss blushing

"Oh nothing just feels like putting it over us" Kaito said continuing their kiss

Hanon looked back _Kaito must of seen me_

As Hanon walked back down stairs and sat next to Nagisa which he kissed Hanon

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lucia parted their kiss and then pulled the blanket away from them  
"I think we should go down stair" as Lucia got off Kaito

"Sure" as they both went down they saw Hanon and Nagisa was making out "Hey Hanon get a room!" Lucia smirked Hanon stopped and turned round to Lucia

"Well at least I didn't leave the door open when I kiss a certain some one and cover them self with a blanket doing something"

Hanon said smirking Lucia had a confused face on her and looked at Kaito

Kaito looked the other way whistling

"Hey Kaito look what I found a surf competition!" Coco shouted as she opened the door Kaito ran up and saw the flyer and it was true.

"Why don't you go Kaito?" Mark said as he walked in and looked at the flyer

"I don't know…"Kaito said with an evil look at Mark

"Come on Kaito you can show who is the champion" Lucia said with a wink

"Well ok" Kaito said looking back to the flyer

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Surfing Competition**

After the surfing competition Kaito won and all the girls came up to him and cheered for him and flirting

_Argh I should have known that this would happen_ Lucia thought crossed arm looking at Kaito Lucia was at the edge of the water thinking, then some-one accidentally pushed Lucia in the water she Gasped and started swimming away to take cover

After a while Kaito was looking for Lucia and then Lucia came out of the water looking around if its clear.

"Where were you I was looking for you?" Kaito said making Lucia jump

"Some one pushed me into the water." Lucia said walking with Kaito back home

"Hey your Kaito right?" A voice said Lucia and Kaito turned around it was one of Kaito's fan who was non stop talking to Kaito _Man here we go again_ Lucia said as she rolled her eyes

"Yea may I help you?" Kaito said then Kaito looked at Lucia and he noticed that she was a bit annoyed with these fans "Well I was thinking if you…" The girl said but before she could say the rest she saw a girl who was with him

_Who the heck is she?!_ The girl thought "Who's she?" The girl asked

"Oh… she's my girlfriend Lucia." Kaito said with a smirk and pulled Lucia closer to him and then she blushed "Oh never mind" The girl walked off

"Come on lets go home" Kaito said as both of them where hand to hand walking home

"Hey I noticed that you where jealous when that girl came?" Kaito said smirking

"I was not" turning around and walking backwards Lucia said with a blushed face

"Ok don't need to start a fight about it." Kaito said with a laugh Lucia rolled her eyes then she bumped into someone

"Oh im so sorry about that." Lucia said as she turned around

"It's ok" Mark said "What are you guys doing here everybody was wondering what took you so long and Hanon said that you and Kaito where doing something." Mark laughed "Hanon is so dead!" Lucia said

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	9. Shopping and Icecream bar

**Guys thankyouu for the review and im a little busy for 2 weeks so just bear with me**

**;)**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At Home**

After everybody got home Lucia had a go at Hanon for saying stuff to Mark and this gone on for 15min until Hanon gave up everybody was laughing and soon everybody calmed down. And after dinner they all went to bed

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**The Next Day**

"Hey everybody wanna go shopping?" Seira asked as she and Coco opened the door. Seira wore a white skirt and an Orange top up to her elbow and Coco wore a yellow tube top and a dark blue short.

"I wanna come guys!" Hanon, Rina and Lucia shouted as they ran downstairs

Rina was where dark green short sleeve top and jean pants with a white belt,

For Hanon she wore an aqua top and wore tights with it, and finally Lucia wore a dark pink top sleeve less and a white skirt she wore a long necklace with a heart

"Ok then I will drop you to town then and maybe I can buy something for Crystal she's at school at the moment." Mark said as everybody was thinking what they where going to do first Kaito turned around _what shall I do I want to come but I don't want to shop_ Kaito said as he saw the girls getting excited_ maybe I might come but I got to be careful just incase Hanon sees me._

"Ok it's sorted." Lucia said jumping up and down "Where are the boys and Caren and Noelle?" Lucia asked as she went over to Kaito asking him

"Oh Hamasaki and Nagisa went to the beach for a quick look and Caren and Noelle went to their countries about princess duties they didn't want me to tell you because they don't want you all to worry about them." Kaito stood up and explained

"Well… ok then... Bye Kaito see you later." Lucia said kissed Kaito in the cheek and walked off and closed the door

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At the town**

Everybody split up and went into twos Rina went with Seira Hanon went with Coco and Lucia went with mark, Kaito saw them both and started getting annoyed, "Hey your Domoto Kaito right?" a voice said then Kaito turned around it was another fan of his _Oh man!_ Kaito thought as he saw her "I was wondering if you would like to… get something to eat?" the girl asked nervously "No. Sorry." As Kaito turned back and looked at Lucia and Mark and she was annoyed what he just said to her and decided to go home.

"Hey Lucia do you think this is great for Crystal?" Mark asked holding a locket Lucia looked at it "Kawaii!" Lucia said as she looked at it closer "I think she would love it." Lucia said with a smile, Mark smiled back as they both went to the counter and pay for it Kaito still stood there giving him evil look

"Kaito what are you doing here?" then Kaito turned around and saw Coco and Hanon with shopping bags with them "Uhm…" Kaito said thinking what to say to her… then Hanon noticed that Lucia and Mark was there _I know he must be jealous._ Hanon thought with a smirk on her face "I know you're following Lucia and Mark, to see what they are up." Hanon said with the smirk still in her face Kaito blushed "I was not following Lucia and Mark im just taking a walk to the beach Kaito said "Oh really?" Hanon said Coco saw that Lucia and Mark where coming there way and tried to warn her, but she ignored Coco. "Hey Kaito what are you doing here?" Lucia asked in a confused look Mark just staid calm. "I was just walking around." Kaito said looking at Mark, Lucia noticed that he was giving Mark evil looks "Hey Kaito wanna get something to eat?" Lucia asked "Yea sure." Kaito said looking at Lucia with a smile "Lucia I thought you where going to the beach with me?" Mark said "Maybe later." Lucia said as Kaito and Lucia walked to an ice-cream bar

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At the restaurant**

"Hey Kaito are you ok?" Lucia asked as she and Kaito both sat down and looked at the menu "Yea…Well…No…" Kaito said with a sad look and looked at the window looking at the sea Lucia saw his expression and then she holded his hand then he smiled "It is about Mark isn't it?" Lucia said as she leaned on the table he nodded "Kaito then why didn't you say anything before I left?" Lucia asked "May I take your order?" the waitress asked "Yea I would like a Banana split please." Lucia said "And I would like Ice-cream Sunday." Kaito said and she left "Well you look like you where having a good time and I didn't want you to worry about it." Kaito said Lucia smiled "Well next time you tell me what is up promise?" Lucia said "Yea promise." Kaito said with a smile and for the rest of the hour they where in the ice-cream bar then they looked at the time it was 6:50pm

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At Home**

Everybody was watching a movie so Lucia and Kaito tip-toed

"What took you so long?" Hanon said as she turned around smirking. "Without you to all night all of us where talking what where you doing?" Hanon said Nudging Kaito "Argh Hanon stop it will you we just went for ice-cream and walked to the beach that's it!" Lucia said yelling at Hanon "Ok, chill no need to yell." Hanon said walking away Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Well im going to take a bath…" Lucia said as she went upstairs

"Well goodnight" Lucia said everybody went to sleep but Lucia staid awake she went downstairs and listened to her ipod

"Lucia aren't you going to sleep?" Kaito asked as he sat down next to her as he brought down a blanket for them to share.

"Oh hey Kaito I cant sleep some how," Lucia said as she leaned over to Kaito's chest "What about you?" Lucia asked Kaito, he pulled her closer to him.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**End Of Chapterr**


	10. The Aqaurium

**Hehe … sorry for making you stop on that last chapter just felt like it :P**

**Nearly new years ****can't wait init**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaito and Lucia feel asleep on the couch until morning came…

Yawn as Coco came down the stairs and was going to the kitchen and was preparing her breakfast.

_Wow those two must have been here sleeping, hehe good thing Hanon didn't came down stairs and disturb then_ Coco said as she got her phone out and took a picture of both of them then Hanon ran downstairs to see what was going on and then she paused

"Let me guess they feel asleep." Hanon said with a laugh "Well no..." Coco said as she went to the kitchen then Hanon just looked at her and went down and take a closer look at Kaito and Lucia and she got out her phone and took a picture too then when it flashed with a noise Lucia's eye lids fluttered and suddenly she opened them and was not surprise it was Hanon; Hanon was just there smirking and giggling

"I thought you two would be upstairs but I guess I was wrong?" Hanon said "So what have you tow been doing all night?" Hanon continued and she started to stand up. "Arggh… Hanon we just feel asleep for." As Lucia said standing up not wanting Kaito to wake up. "Sure… whatever." Hanon said as she turned around and putted her phone back in her pocket. _Why is it always me!_ Lucia said as she went upstairs and got changed and opened all the doors to see if everybody is still asleep and only a few was Rina left a note on her bed :

**Hey guys me and Hamasaki just went to the Aquarium we won't be back until 1:30pm**

Lucia putted down the note, then Mark came in to also check if everyone is also awake "Hey Mark where is the nearest Aquarium?" Lucia said as she turned around "Uhm… about 30min walk why?" Mark replied as he tidied up the bed but Lucia grabbed the note "Oh just wondering." Lucia said as she ran downstairs and found Hanon was playing around with Kaito about what they actually did last night "Hanon we didn't do anything!" Kaito said getting annoyed and rolling his eyes"Whatever." Hanon said nudging Kaito and giggling "Hanon cut it out, if they said they didn't do anything that means they didn't do anything sheesh." Nagisa shouted as he came down stairs and messing with his hair "Yea Hanon" Lucia said as she went inside the dinning room and sat down "What are you all against me?" Hanon said with an angry tone "Fine I will stop."_ For now_ Hanon thought

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At the Aquarium**

"Hey are you sure it was ok to go the Aquarium, without telling the guys?" Hamasaki asked as they where in the line "Don't worry I left a note there." Rina said with a smile "I guess that will be ok." Hamasaki said as he holded Rina's hand and then she blushed "Can we have to tickets please?" Rina said as she got her wallet out "Yea here you go." The lady said as Rina gave her the money and she gave her the ticket. "I thought I was going to pay?" Hamasaki said with a little laugh "Oh well I already paid." Rina said laughing "Hey shall we go to the Dolphin area I heard they had a new baby dolphin." Hamasaki asked looking at the leaflet. "Sure." Rina said as they walked around "Hey look at this." Hamasaki said as he showed Rina the leaflet "It says that in the North Pacific Ocean they have a million of tropical fishes. Isn't that where Lucia kingdom is?" Hamasaki asked "Yea her kingdom is well nice." Rina added as they both looked through the glass and looking at the tropical fishes swimming around.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Coco**** and Seira**

"Hey Coco wanna go for a swim?" Seira asked as she opened the door

"Well I will come but im not gonna swim." Coco said as she grabbed her bag "Why not?" Seira asked with a sad face "Well Im going to town and do more shopping maybe I will join with you later." Coco said "OK!" Seira said happily and jumping up and down. When they got to the beach Coco said to meet her at the shore by 1:00pm so that they can go home, Seira nodded and jumped into the sea and Coco walked off looking at the stores.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**With Nagisa Hanon, Kaito Lucia and Mark**

"Hey Lucia where did Rina and Hamasaki go?" Nagisa asked as he came downstairs. "They went to the Aquarium." Lucia said as she sat down next to Kaito "I know why don't go also?" Mark suggested as he came into the room.

"Yea great idea!" Hanon said as she got up and got her bag out "I will come also." Mark said with a smile "What about Crystal?" Kaito asked "Oh she is out with her friend.

"Great we all can go then!" Lucia said as she got up jumping up and down with Hanon "It's all settled" Nagisa said as he opened the door Kaito just rolled his eyes

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Coco**

"Hey Lucia…Yea…Sure I guess I can come ok then see you then…Ok let me just fine Seira...See ya!" Coco putted her phone back into her pocket and went to the beach to find Seira and then she saw her getting ice-cream "Hey Seira wanna go to the Aquarium with the guys?" Coco asked. "Sure why not." Seira said as they both walked back to town the find the Aquarium

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Aquarium**

"Hey guys!!" Coco yelled then Lucia and everybody turned around and saw Coco and Seira running towards them "Just in time" Lucia said as she turned back round. "7 tickets please." Mark said as he got his wallet out "Thankyou" mark smiled and they all went inside the Aquarium.

"Hey Coco look." Lucia said as she pointed at the glass "it says it's from the Indian Ocean." Mark said looking at the glass with Lucia _Arggh here we go again_ Kaito said looking at Mark "Hey Kaito are you getting jealous?" Hanon said nudging him with a smirk he blushed "Heck no." Kaito said turning the other way "Hey where the heck is Seira and Coco?" Lucia asked looking at Hanon "They went ahead to the North Atlantic Ocean." Hanon said with a smile "Isn't that your kingdom Hanon?" Nagisa asked "Yea it is close to Rina's kingdom also." As Nagisa and Hanon walked off "I guess its just us 3." Mark said with a laugh

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At home**

"Hey guys where did you guys go?" Rina asked as Mark, Hanon, Nagisa, Lucia and Kaito came in. "We went to the Aquarium." "But how come we didn't see you?" Hamasaki asked "Donno" Replied Mark

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	11. Lucia's Dream

**Lucia's Dream…**

**It's just a short story ;]**

**R +& R**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Hey Lucia. As she heard a familiar voice "Who's there?" Lucia asked "That's quiet rude saying that to a friend." As she came out of the shadows it was Sara "Sara what are you doing here are you ok?" Lucia asked again but this time a bit worried "Im here to tell you that something is troubling in your Kingdom." Sara said with a sad look "What do you mean." Lucia said starting to worry even more "Your kingdom has been…" Sara said with a faint voice.. "As been…" Then it just faded away "Sara!!" Lucia screamed_

"Sara!!" Lucia screamed as she woke up and shutted her mouth with her hand and looked around and found everybody still asleep she sighed and went back to sleep "Sara…" Lucia whispered and then closed her eyes again.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**In the morning**

"Good morning!" Coco ran into the rooms and woke up everybody so that they all can eat as Coco went into Kaito and Lucia's room she only found Kaito on the bed "Hey Kaito where is Lucia?" Coco asked as she woke him up and he yawned and look at his side and there was a note:

_Hey I just went for a little swim._

_I will be back around 1:00pm_

"She went for a swim." Coco said with a comfused face on her face and looking at Kaito so did he, he was also comfused and asked everybody around the house when did Lucia went off. Everybody said no they didn't know anything.

"Is she alright?" Rina asked as she looked at the note so did everybody  
"I don't know." Kaito said as he sat down

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Lucia**

Lucia was a the beach wondering what was Sara going to say she started to worry even more and more, she couldn't think of anything else she was always worrying then she decided to go for a quick dip into the water so that she can relax before she could she heard some one

"Lucia!! What are you doing here?" Lucia turned around and found it was Seira she was also going for a swim "Just going for a quick swim." Lucia replied as she went over to Seira "Mind if I join you?" Seira asked she nodded and both of them jumped into the water "Hey Lucia, are you ok?" Seira asked as they swam under the water "Yea why?" Lucia replied "Well I heard you scream last night and I thought you where having a nightmare…" Seira said Lucia stopped "Lucia…"Seira whispered softly "it's just that… Sara told me that something is troubling in my kingdom and… I don't know what to do." She replied as she lowered her head down. Then Seira looked at Lucia and felt sorry for her what is going on with her. Then she came up to her and tapped her shoulder and smiled at her

Then Lucia smiled back at her.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Back home**

As Seira and Lucia came back home everybody came up to Lucia asking where did she go and why, Lucia said nothing and just smiled

"Guys seriously its nothing." Lucia said as she went upstairs and went into her room and shut the door and went to the balcony.

"Lucia are you sure you are alright?" Lucia turned around and it was Mark. "Yea im fine just a little tired." Lucia replied to him as he came out the balcony with her

After a while they both started laughing and joking around then the door opened and both Mark and Lucia turned around. "Hey Lucia do you…Oh hey Mark." Kaito said as he looked at Mark Lucia turned around _oh uh Kaito's acting jealous again._ Lucia sighed "Oh hey Kaito..." Mark said as he stared at Lucia and Kaito

"Maybe I should go." Mark said with a smirk "That would be great." Kaito replied "I think a thankyou would have been nice." Mark said with a frown, Kaito didn't replied but instead he walked over to Lucia and mark went out of the door.

"Hey Lucia what was he doing here?" Kaito said leaning on the balcony with Lucia "Oh he just came and checked on me." Lucia replied and smiled at him "By the way what did you just say earlier about going somewhere?" Lucia said and looked at the sea "Oh right do you wanna go to the Cinema?" "Sure, let me get change then Lucia said as he pulled Kaito out of the room. "Hey do you want me to help you get change?" Kaito said with a smirk "Heck no Pervert!" Lucia screamed at him "Ok then." Kaito said as he laughed and went down stairs.

After Lucia came down Hanon was teasing Kaito "Hanon stop it." Nagisa said

"Hey where are you two going?" Rina asked "Cinema." Lucia replied with a smile on her face "Hey why don't we all come." Coco yelled and came in with a Yellow long sleeve top. "Yea that's a good Idea!" Lucia said and looked at Kaito if it's ok with him "Yea sure why not." Kaito replied and smiled back at Lucia everybody was looking at them and started giggling "Hey mind if I tag along wit you guys?" Mark came and asked "Yea sure." Lucia said with a smile and both Kaito and Lucia went outside and started walking

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Cinema**

As they went inside they decided to watch a Horror, but Lucia didn't want to so everybody said are you scared or something? She finally gave in and rolled her eyes. After the movie Lucia ran to the toilet. "Haha… she was scared." Coco said as she went outside with Seira and Hanon, Nagisa Kaito and Hamasaki. "Hey Rina aren't you coming?" Hamasaki asked and opened the door. "No im going to check on Lucia. See ya later." Rina said as she went to the toilet.

"Hey Lucia are you ok?" Rina came in "Yea im fine." Lucia said with a smile "Ok then shall we catch up with them?" Rina asked "Yea sure." Lucia said as they went outside "Hey are you ok now Lucia?" Kaito asked "Yea." Lucia said with a smile. _Sara… what where you about to say?_ Lucia thought as everybody was having fun in the theme park "Hey Guys!!" Everybody turned around and they saw Caren and Noelle running towards them "Hey Caren Noelle!" Coco and Seira said as they ran towards Caren and Noelle "What took you so long?" Seira asked "Ugh we had to do princess stuff like do balls, Repair the kingdom… Blah blah blah..." Caren and Noelle said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed so did everybody else. "Also we heard a kingdom has been destroyed some how." Noelle said as everybody looked at each other _Destroyed…_ Lucia thought as she turned around "Lucia what's wrong?" Caren asked "Nothing… I just need to sit down." Lucia said walking away from them

"Lucia…" Kaito whispered and walked with her everybody was worried what just happened and asking who's kingdom and how but Noelle and Caren didn't know at all they only heard that the kingdom was destroyed and all of the mermaids left and went to different kingdoms to stay there for a while until the darkness leaves. "The Darkness…" Hanon said "What do you mean by the darkness?" Rina asked Noelle and Caren shrugged.

Lucia sat down outside the theme park and started thinking. "Lucia are you ok? Kaito asked as he sat next to her "Yea im fine..." Lucia whispered to him leaning on to his chest "Lucia I have known you for a long time and I know that your not ok." Kaito said pulling her closer to him. "So are you going to tell me...?" Kaito asked again "Well… the reason I left this morning was… I saw Sara and said that something was troubling my kingdom and then when Caren and Noelle came and said about a kingdom..." Lucia said but Kaito cutted her off "Being destroyed and you think it's yours." Kaito said with a sad look on his face so did Lucia, she nodded "well anyway don't worry about it to much, because everybody will start worrying about you and asking you questions." Kaito said Lucia looked at him and nodded "Thankyou Kaito." Lucia said leaning onto him and kissed him they parted after 2 seconds "That was quick." Kaito said laughing "Pervert!" Lucia said rolling her eyes as she stood up "Shall we go back to the guys or do you wanna stay here for a while?" Kaito asked "With the guys they might start asking me where did I go and Hanon will start saying stuff again." Lucia said with a look Kaito laughed as they both walked back with the guys and Lucia prediction came true about asking questions and of course Hanon teasing what did they do.


	12. Lucia's Dream Part 2

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At home**

…**.**

After they all went hope everybody was still hyper from going to the theme park, for Noelle and Caren they went upstairs and went to sleep since they traveled from there kingdom and went back to Hawaii after another hour everybody went to sleep…

"_Lucia…Lucia…" a faint voice called "Sara is that you." Lucia turned around "Yes it's me…" Sara said with a smile on her face "Last night when you said something is troubling my Kingdom… do you mean that it has been … destroyed?" Lucia said "Yes Lucia im really sorry." Sara said with a sad look but still acting calm "By whom?" Lucia said acting strong "By the darkness…" Sara replied "Darkness… you mean they went to my kingdom?" Lucia said "Yes" Sara said "But why?" Lucia said "Because they want something from you and from your kingdom." Sara said "What is it?!" Lucia asking "I don't know Lucia but if I do I promise I will tell you." As Sara's face changed from sadness to a smile so did Lucia "Thankyou Sara." Lucia said hugging her. "For now take care." Sara said with a faint voice._

Then Lucia woke up and looked at the time it was 6:30am, she sighed and decided to go outside she got changed and went downstairs and found everybody was awake. "Where the heck are you going?" Coco said with a smirk "Uhmm… going for a walk." Lucia replied as she walked backwards as Coco approached her wanting her to tell why is she acting like this since yesterday but then Lucia bumped into Caren and Rina "Lucia what is going on?" Rina asked with her arms crossed "Nothing im fine!" Lucia said walking to the kitchen because she gave up but she aint going tell anything to them they all sighed Lucia was there making her breakfast she couldn't go outside because everybody was watching her so after a while she feel asleep on the table.  
"Hey Lucia wake up." Lucia opened her eyes and saw Kaito was sitting next to her and she yawned "Why did you sleep down here?" Kaito asked getting his breakfast "They wouldn't let me go outside some how." Lucia said rolling her eyes "What you had a dream about it again?" Kaito asked as he sat down next to her she nodded. "Kaito im going back to my kingdom just for 2 days I wanna find out what's going on." Lucia said with a sad look on her face so did Kaito "WHAT?!" Everybody shouted as they feel down on the kitchen floor as Seira

Opened the door "Guys where you ears dropping?!" Lucia said as she got up and stared at them "Maybe…" Coco said "Anyway explain us why are you going to your kingdom?" Rina asked Lucia sighed and explained it to them they said they are coming with her but she said no so all of them had a private meeting.

"Guys what shall we do we can't let her go by herself?" Coco said as she shut the door "Maybe one of us can go." Seira said as she said leaning on her chair. "I will go." Kaito said "You can't because it's too dangerous!" Rina said as she got up and shouted at him "Fine." Kaito said with an annoyed look "I know me and Caren can go!" Noelle said everybody didn't say anything "Right, Rina and Hanon cant go because of their boyfriends, over protective uhm… Caren and Noelle could go because they know what they are dealing with but I also can go because my kingdom is near to hers." Coco said as she got up and explained "Well good point how about you go Coco because Caren and Noelle need some more rest." Hanon said "Ok it's settled." Rina said "Remember make sure she doesn't see you or you will be in big trouble you know." Kaito said as he got up and walked out off the room and sat next to Lucia who was watching a movie.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Searching for a Answer**

Lucia woke up and went downstairs and found everybody was awake and said goodbye and good luck for Kaito he gave her a kiss "What are you say to Mark?" Lucia said as she opened the door "We said that you went home for a while." Seira said hugging Lucia "Ok guys see ya" Lucia said as she opened the door and left everybody sighed thinking away of helping her "I know me and Hamasaki could go to the Library and can search about the Darkness." Rina said as she got up, "Mind if me and Nagisa tag along?" Hanon asked Yea sure Rina replied they went outside and went to go to the Library Kaito went outside and went surfing to relax as for Caren and Noelle and Seira they went to the town and look for a Computer Café they found one and started to search about the Darkness and what is it.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**With Lucia**

Lucia was nearly there to her kingdom and then she turned around as she heard some one _Gosh did she saw me_ Coco thought hiding behind the rock then Lucia turned around and saw none there so she continued swimming until she can see her kingdom she was shocked she froze

So did Coco_ this place… I can remember when I was a kid Lucia's kingdom was one of the best and now its just…_ Coco thought with a tear on her face

She got her water proof camera and took a photo so that she can show it to the guys then she saw Lucia in front of her "What are you doing here?" Lucia said with an annoyed look on her face but Coco could see in her eyes there was sadness and fear. "We were worried so they decided that I should come with you." Coco said wiping her tear away "Thankyou Coco…" Lucia said as both of them smiled as they swam further into Lucia's kingdom and this even brought more sadness to Coco and Lucia Coco got her Video a gift for her birthday in South Pacific Ocean and took a Video around her "Lucia do you mind?" Coco asked "Lucia said it was ok. As they got deeper Lucia came become a bit more stress out for Coco she was looking around for clues when she saw a letter infront of them "Hey Lucia look at this." Coco said still holding the camera she grabbed a letter part of it was burned "It looks like it was about to be send for me." Lucia said grabbing the letter trying to think what the letter says part of it was burned "Anyway lets keep looking as Lucia smiled and looked a the camera and Coco still saw sadness in her eyes but not as worse as before

"Hey Lucia it's nearly dawn we better go to my castle we can stay there for tonight." Coco suggested Lucia nodded so they headed back to her Kingdom it as only 1 hour swim away

"Welcome back Mermaid Princess Coco and Hello Mermaid Princess Lucia." The maid said Lucia looked around she hadn't been here for a long time then she saw 10 of her mermaids and she swam towards them "Lucia-sama!" The 10 Mermaids said with happiness to see there princess safe, Lucia smiled at them and hugged them finding out they where safe, "Thank goodness your safe." Lucia said to them they smiled at her and she asked what happened to the kingdom as they sat down they explained she smiled at them then Lucia swam away giving them rest "Princess-sama… Take care." One of the little mermaid said "I will don't worry." Lucia said with a smile and went to her room

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Land**

"Hey guys we went to the library and we found out that the darkness it said that once a mermaid is born in the North Pacific Kingdom after about 9 years it is looking for the mermaid princess for her pearl and the treasure box." Rina read out and sat down

"Every 9 years it goes to Lucia's kingdom, but why?" Kaito asked "That is the thing we don't understand but probably Lucia knows it's her kingdom." Hanon said thinking "Oh my Days did you just think Hanon!?" Nagisa said sarcastically everybody laughed "Hey!" Hanon hitted Nagisa for saying that "I wonder if Lucia is ok?" Kaito said gazing at the window "Awh don't worry she is ok Coco is really responsible … I think." Caren thought everybody laughed so did Kaito this made him a bit better. "Hey guy's dinner is ready!" Noelle said as she came into the room.

"Hey where the heck is Lucia anyway?" mark asked everybody looked at each other "Uhm.. She's back home in Japan she had to take care of something." Noelle said with a smile on her face. "Oh.." mark said "What's wrong you like her?" Hanon said with a wink "No!" Mark said blushing "Can we just eat." Mark said still blushing and started eating again everybody was just giggling Kaito just ignore what just happened, after Kaito took a shower he laid down on the bed and look out the balcony and saw the sea wishing that Lucia was back, but wishing aint going to do anything "Lucia…" Kaito whispered and then closed his eyes and feel right to sleep.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**The Next Day**

Lucia and Coco went back to her kingdom and started looking around even more Coco still brought her Video camera with her looking around this would be there last time being here and going back to Hawaii. "Where the heck is Lucia?" Coco said looking around with the camera and she found Lucia with something in her hand "Hey Lucia what's that?" Coco swam to her "N-Nothing..." Lucia said "Oh I forgot something in your kingdom I will be back." She smiled and swam off after she go there she gave the box to one of her mermaids to keep until she comes back she nodded. "Coco wanna go back to Hawaii?" Lucia said with a smile on her face. _What's wrong with Lucia she seems a bit happier than usual_ Coco thought and then she nodded and they swam back to Hawaii

"Where Back!" Coco said as she opened the door everybody came and rushed and asked Lucia how was she is she ok and more and more questions came to her which she couldn't answer. "Guys we just came to check the kingdom and nothings there…" Lucia said as she walked upstairs not telling anything. "Hey guys I got a Video and some pictures I took when I was there." Coco said as they went to Coco room and watched "Kaito why don't you check on Lucia just incase." Hanon said with a nudge "Sure..." Kaito said blushing as they watch the video and saw the photos they all felt sadness Seira started crying "I can't believe this is what you and Lucia saw." Noelle said as she looked at the photos.

"I know hey what is that?" Hanon said pointing on a clip that Lucia was standing with a pink box on her hand Coco paused it "She wouldn't tell me what was it when she went back to my kingdom she didn't come back here with the box I think she gave it to one of her mermaids." Coco said looking at it and started watching it again that might be the box that you where talking about Rina." Hanon said "What do you mean? Coco asked then they explained it to her.

**With Kaito and Lucia**

Lucia was lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. "Hey Lucia." Kaito said as he came in and closed the door right behind him "Oh hey Kaito." Lucia said as she sat up and leaned against Kaito shoulder. "Lucia do you know anything about the darkness?" Kaito asked looking at Lucia.

Lucia pulled her head against Kaito and putted her head back she didn't say anything. _Lucia…_ Kaito thought and pulled her closer to him and kissed her as they pulled apart "Sorry for asking." Kaito said and continued kissing her Lucia pulled away _Lucia what's wrong I can still see sadness in your eyes._ Kaito thought, "Kaito… about the darkness… I kind of know about it..." Lucia finally said it then she explained everything. "So how are you meant to stop it?" Kaito asked "By Love." Lucia said as she got up and went downstairs.

"You two what have you been doing upstairs? Hanon said smirking at Lucia, Lucia just smiled and went outside and closed the door and sighed and started walking to the beach. "What's wrong with her she is meant to be Hanon don't we didn't do anything?!" Hanon frowned and comfused at what just happen "Hanon maybe you should just leave her alone she's been through a lot lately." Coco said and saw Kaito coming down "Hey Kaito what's wrong with Lucia?" Hanon asked he didn't replied instead he went at the back door and went for a walk "Sheesh what is wrong with you people?!" Hanon shouted as she sat down with her arms crossed everybody looked at her and laughed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**With Lucia**

Lucia went to the beach and sat on the rock on her mermaid form thinking where the key could be for her box. Last time she left it was when she putted in her drawer

_Flash back …_

"_Thankyou for reading me that story Taki-san." Lucia said as she slept in her bed_

"_Its ok princess." She smiled at her and she putted her book down "Good night Princess." Taki-san said as she left the room and closed the door. _

_Lucia opened her drawer and got the key out and opened her box there was a jewel a pure diamond. Lucia thought of the story that was just read a minute ago_

"_Uhm… I wonder if its true that my kingdom is meant to protect this from the darkness and that if they take it they would become the ruler of everything and there is no way of stopping it?" Lucia speaking to herself and started thinking "Argh this thinking is hurting my head!" Lucia said and went back to sleep._

_End of flash back…_

Lucia opened her eyes and looked at the sunset "I guess it is true." Lucia said speaking to herself still wondering about where the key could be! "Argh my head hurts everytime I think." She said sarcastically and sighed then she heard a laugh right behind her "No wonder you are so rubbish at maths!" Kaito said still laughing "Kaito! What are you doing here?" Lucia said looking at him "I was about the say the same thing about you." Kaito said sitting with her on the rock and she just kissed him in the cheek "That's all?" Kaito said "Pervert!" Lucia said he laughed "Hey Kaito!" He turned around it was a fan, "Lucia hide" Kaito whispered to her she kissed him and nodded Kaito swam all the way back into the shore "Hey Kaito." The girl said "Yo." Kaito said looking at Lucia who was still behind the rock "I was wondering if you wanna go tomorrow and get something to eat?" The girl said giggling "Well… Uhm…" Kaito said thinking for a lie "I can't because im a bit busy tomorrow and…help my" Kaito said until he got cut up "Sister Right?" the girl said "Sure…" Kaito said "Well that's ok then." The girl said walking off Lucia saw everything but couldn't hear it when she decided to go and see what was it about until she felt something on her feet she bend down Kaito saw Lucia when Lucia went under water she saw a bottle with a half letter on it _could this be the other half of the letter_ Lucia thought as she submerge as she went back to the beach she decided to look at it at home so she putted it into her bag and started walking back home with Kaito

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**At Home**

"Hey Lucia sorry about the tease." Hanon said but Lucia just ignored and ran upstairs "Kaito what's with her?" Coco asked "Donno." Kaito said looking at her as she went upstairs Coco sighed and went upstairs to Lucia's room

"Hey Coco." Lucia said as she got out the bottle from her bag "Hey what are you doing?" Coco asked sitting next to Lucia "Do you remember the half letter we saw well I found the other half." Lucia replied "Cool let's read it." Coco said exited

"It says…" Luca started

_Dear Mermaid Princesses of North Pacific Ocean,_

_The time you read this letter I bet that you would ask about the darkness the stories you have heard about the darkness from your predictors are true, but there is a way of stopping them it is by love. Please mermaid princesses don't let them take the box that I have locked up with a jewel inside it. Please try to defeat the darkness before it finds you and the box, and if you do defeat it putt this box back in your room how you left it also they key for the next time the darkness comes I am counting on you mermaid princesses of the north Pacific ocean._

_From Princess Serenity _

"Lucia do you understand what you have to do?" Coco said as she looked at Lucia she nodded

"Guys im going back to North Pacific to find the key for the box." Lucia said as she sat down

But you just got here." Hanon said as she stood up "great I know you would understand." as Lucia stood up and went but Rina closed the door "Well at least let us come with you." Caren said with a smile "Fine." Lucia said

"We leave tomorrow morning about 9:00am ok?" Lucia said as she drags Coco with her.

"What?" Coco said as she took a sip on her hot chocolate with whip cream.

"We aren't leaving at 9:00am we will go at 5:30am" Lucia whispered "Why?" Coco asked "I don't want them to get hurt." Lucia said with a sad look on her face.

"Ok then."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**wow a long chapter init like ;]**


	13. Going Back Home

**Darkness Comes and going back home**

This chapter is a bit boring at the end zZZzz…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lucia woke up at 5:30am and went to look for Coco she was also awake she was already downstairs and she smiled.

"Come on until they-"She got cut "Wake up." Hanon said Coco looked back and so did Lucia and they found everybody awake Seira on the other hand was asleep on Noelle's back "Well…" Lucia said thinking of a lie "Why would you lie to us Lucia?" Rina said with a surprise face and sad "I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Lucia said as she turned around "Don't worry about us." Kaito said and holded her hand she smiled "What are you going to say to Mark?" Lucia said "We said we all decided to go back home." Hanon said with a sad face "Im going to Miss Hawaii" Nagisa said "Don't worry I took some photos and videos." Caren said as she opened the door "Great now I have to pack!" Lucia said as she rolled her eyes and went upstairs and got her bags as she got down stairs everybody was already outside.

"Ok then lets get going then." Lucia said with a smile

"How are we meant to go to Lucia's kingdom its like in the ocean?" Hamasaki said with a comfused look

"I rented a Yot for us to stay in." Caren said as she pointed at the boat.

"Ok" Seira said with an exited look on her face

As they got on the boat everybody went to sleep since they woke up really early

The only persons who staid awake were Coco, Noelle, Lucia. Coco was with Noelle telling which way to go and for Lucia she went to sit down with Kaito and gave him a kiss on his cheek "Thankyou Kaito…" Lucia whispered and then she smiled

"Are we nearly there?" Seira said looking around

"Yep where here!" Noelle said as everybody heard her everybody started to wake up. "Where is it?" Nagisa asked "Its underwater remember." Hanon said as she sighed "Right Hamasaki and Nagisa there are divers suit over there." Lucia said see ya down there ok "Hey what about Kaito?" Hamasaki said "He is a sea prince so he is ok." Hanon said with a smile "How?" Nagisa said with a comfused face "He's the prince of Patalassa clan." Lucia said as she jumped into the water and Noelle and Karen followed. "Ok…" Hamasaki said still with a comfused face on him

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Finding the key**

"Right guys we need to find the key." Lucia said as she swam further away from them "Ok" they all said and looked around. They search for ages but found nothing until…

"Hey guys I found it!" Seira said holding a pink key on her hand "Great!" Lucia said as she swam away from them "Where are you going Lucia?" Caren asked "Going to get the box." Lucia said still swimming all the way to Coco's Kingdom.

"Hello Princess Lucia." One of the pink mermaid said "Hello, Uhm.. Can I have the box?" Lucia said "Sure, here you go Princess." "Thankyou." Lucia said with a smile and swam back to her kingdom.

She found everybody was on the boat so she swam right up.

"Wow so that what happened to Lucia's kingdom." Hamasaki said with a sad tone voice. Suddenly they heard a splash and they looked down and saw Lucia holding the box Kaito then helped her get up and changed back to her human form. "What's inside the box?" Nagisa said "It's a jewel that could control the sea; who ever wear it controls everything, that's why my kingdom was chosen to protect it." Lucia said as she tries's to open it to see if the jewel was there and it was everybody looked at it with awe and wonder and Lucia closed it.

"So how are we meant to mind the darkness and capture it?" Noelle asked "Well we could have bait." Coco said "Yea but how are we meant to catch it?" Caren asked "well we will see what happens." Lucia said "So who is going to be the bait?" Seira said nervously everybody looked at each other "I will do it." Lucia said "You cant what happens if it catches you and we won't be able to stop it!" Coco yelled at her "Well they are looking for me not any of you guys." Lucia said as she stood up and yelled back "You cant there has to be another way." Kaito said holding Lucia's hand "Well… can you think of anything else?" Lucia said looking at Kaito; nobody answered "Fine." Coco said as she sat back down "Anyway im going to get some rest." Lucia said as she went down, and then Kaito followed her.

"Hey Lucia are you sure you want to do this?" Kaito said as he lied down on the bed with her "Im sure." Lucia said as she sat up and looked at him "But what happens if…" Kaito said as he got cut off "Kaito don't worry im going to be fine!" Lucia said as she got off the bed and went to the edge of bed. "Ok im just asking." Kaito said as he went over to Lucia and sat behind her and putted his hand around her waist and putted his head on her shoulder. Lucia blushed and she turned around "Kaito… you're nervous aren't you?" Lucia said as she turned around and looked at him he nodded and they kissed which made Kaito fell back.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**The Next day**

As they all woke up they went back to Lucia's kingdom and they hid around the rocks before Lucia went in the middle of her kingdom Kaito holded her hand "Lucia be careful." Kaito said Lucia looked into his eyes he was scared just encase something goes wrong she nodded with a smile. "Ok you two stop being lovey-dovey." Coco said with a smirk on her face they nodded and Lucia swam.

They stood there for an hour and nothing happened so Lucia decided to sing "Legend of Mermaid." Soon they saw something coming towards Lucia and then Lucia opened her eyes and saw it coming closer and closer to her she staid calm but she was all so nervous, Kaito couldn't stand it so he went to help Lucia but Rina grabbed his wrist "Don't worry Lucia is going to be ok." Rina said with a smile and Kaito nodded_ Lucia please be careful_ Kaito thought still nervous.

"Well hello Mermaid Princess of North Pacific Ocean." The Darkness said as it approached Lucia but Lucia stepped back still acting brave "What do you want?" Lucia said but she couldn't say it fully for she was to scared everybody saw her and were going to panic what was going to happen, "You know what I want." He said and grabbed Lucia she tried to break free but she couldn't soon he was holding her pearl she screamed "We can't just stand here!" Coco yelled

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Indigo Pearl Voice!"

They yelled out the darkness chucked Lucia which made her hit something and fell straight onto the ground then Kaito swam to pick up Lucia "Lucia! Lucia!" He cried out but no answer

Yume no owari wo negau no ha naze?  
Are hateta basho ni mo hana ha saku no ni

Nanairo no kaze Nanairo no sora  
Kibou ha sekai ni afureteru no ni

Machigaeta, yume wo miteta dake...  
Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto  
Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
Anata ha kurushindeta no

Junbaku no...  
Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
''Ikitai''to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo...

Aoi hitomi no okuni kakushita  
Kowaresouni fukaku kirei na kokoro

Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida  
Kanashimi no subete kesanakuteii

Machigaeta yume wo, owarasete...  
Subete ha wasure hadakade nemutte  
Atarashii yumega yadoru koru  
Anata ha jiyuu ni nareru

Junbaku no...  
Kokoro wo agetai massugu mitsumete  
Shinjitsu ha totemo yasashii kiseki nee  
Kokoro wo azukete saisho no kisu wo shite...  
''Nanika''ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou  
LISTEN TO MY HEART sono mune ni...

Junbaku no...  
Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
''Ikitai''to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo...

They sang out after they finshed they still found him standing there laughing

"What?! Coco said "Haha your power arnt match to mine mermaid princesses." He shouted

_Lucia..Lucia... a faint voice called " Sara…" Lucia said as she got up "Lucia you must stand up you are the only hope of stoping the darkness." The faint voice said "Sara is that you?" Lucia said again "No its Princess Serenity." She said as she came__ out of the shadows. She smiled "Please Lucia you must stop him" She said "How?" Lucia said as she was getting weaker "I will help you." She said with a smile on her face. "But how?" Lucia asked as she fell down on the floor "Trust me."_

Lucia opened her eyes and saw Kaito and then he smiled then she heard a scream she looked back and saw everybody was losing Lucia could barely stand but she tried then she smiled at kaito

She stood infront of the other mermaids "Lucia!" They all said then she turned around and smiled as everybody looked at her it wasn't Lucia completey it was someone else "Princess Serenity!" Coco said everybody looked at her in a comfused face then Lucia turned around and the darkness looked at her "Well… Well… Serentiy long time no see." He said with a smirk she nodded "So you have taken control of that weak mermaid and now you think you can defeat me haha!" He cried out "You never know if she is weak or not inside she has more love than the other mermaids that has defeated you!" She cried out everybody stood there listing what Serenity said _More love_ everybody thought at the sametime she turned around and looked at everybody "You have one of the strongest mermaids with you mermaid princesses " She said with a smile and turned back around "Pa-the-tic!" He cried out and charged right to Serentity "Look out!" they yelled but Serenity was to fast everybody watched in amazement Soon she opened her pearl and a burst of light came out of the pearl it was so bright that even the mermaid couldn't see soon after the light dimmed the darkness was gone and then Serenity walked over to Kaito and the mermaids she smiled at them "You know I never felt a mermaids love like this persons her love is more powerful than mine." She said with a smile and waved goodbye then Lucia feel right onto the ground "Lucia!" Everybody said "She must of been weakened." Coco said as they got her up and swam striaght to the boat.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Going Back Home**

Everybody went back to the shore Lucia opened her eyes and found herself on Kaito's arm she looked around "What happened?" Lucia asked everybody explained it to her "So shall we go back home?" Seira asked "Yea we should

Everybody went to the airport and found their flight soon after 4 hours they where back home in Japan "Hey where are you going to stay your sister and hippo went back to your kingdom and helped fixing the kingdom again?" Kaito asked "I know Rina can stay with Hamasaki and Seira , Hanon can stay in Nagisa's place with Noelle and Caren and me ." Coco said "So I guys its only Lucia and Kaito alone then?" Hanon said laughing Kaito and Lucia blushed "Well see ya guys tomorrow" rina said as they all walked separate ways.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**with Kaito and Lucia**

"Man those guys can soemtimes get on my nerves." Lucia said as she went to the bathroom and took a bath. "Same here Kaito said as he went ot his bedroom and thought what did Serenity said to them about Lucia. Then Lucia came out and got changed and went to bed with Kaito they both smiled at each other "I cant believe that we have to go back to school tomorrow." Lucia said as she rolled her eyes "Argh don't start." Kaito said luaghing.

**With Coco, Nagisa, Hanon, Noelle and Caren**

After everybody ate Caren and Noelle went to spy on Nagisa and Hanon Coco came also not wanting to be left out they found them making out in the bed they where laughing so much that they feel onto the floor Hanon parted and blushed so did Nagisa

"Guys!" Hanon said "Do you mind?!"

"No carry on." Coco said still laughing Hanon gave them an evil stare and Coco Noelle and Caren just froze there "Ok you just have to say please." Caren said as they walked out and closed the door "I hate it when they do that do me!" Hanon said "Well now you know what Lucia and rina feels like." Nagisa said holding her waist and then she blushed.

**With Hamasaki Rina and Seira**

After all of them took a bath and went to sleep Seira was still watching a comdey

"Hey Seira do you mind lowering the volume down?" Hamasaki said rubbing his eyes "Oh sorry." Seira said "Rina when you go school tomorrow what shall I do?" Seira said not wanting to be alone both Rina and Hamasaki where wondering

"You could come but you will be in a different class from us." Rina said looking at her "Ok then!" Seira said with a happy tone voice "Well goodnight." Hamasaki said as rina went back to the room.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,


End file.
